Beyond The Stunning Facade
by rocknrollprincess131
Summary: Duncan and Courtney Martello have it all. He's the head of one of the top production companies in Hollywood. She's a world renowned model, actress, and writer. Happily married, madly in love with two beautiful children, their life is as close to perfect as it can get... Except all isn't as it seems...


****Author's Note: Hello world and my wonderful readers! I've had this story for a while, and after receiving requests to do more Duncney stories for _Total Drama_ and following the massive success of my first Duncney/TD story _Nights in White Satin,_I decided to do another one with this story! I was going to post this on midnight**** January 31st, my actual birthdate, but I decided to cave in a day early! ****After getting sick again and having too much free time on my hands, as a birthday treat to myself, I've decided to do FOUR POSTINGS IN ONE DAY! Chapter One of this story, Chapter 28 of _Nights in White Satin_, Chapter Two of _Back to Life_, and Chapter Four of _Forever Rising Phoenix._ I hope everybody leaves me a bunch of reviews as a cyber birthday present! I had this chapter uploaded on Wednesday, it's been killing me to wait this long to post a chapter! :) Sorry if this chapter/prologue is short, the next chapter WILL be longer, and this story IS NOT about the perfect hunky dory lifestyles of the rich and famous. It is going to get very emotionally and mentally dark, so brace yourselves!****

****_**I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR BACK TO LIFE. ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO TELETOON. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING THAT HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!**_****

_**Chapter One: Prologue **_

Courtney Snow Bernstein, a brilliant and beautiful mind with problems unbeknownst to her. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always a head strong overachiever, having to one up everybody else and be the best at everything. When Courtney was about five, her father left and never came back, leaving her mother to raise young Courtney all on her own, and she did a damn good job. Graduating top of her class in high school and making the Dean's List in college, Courtney aspired for a modeling and acting career as well as having a flair for writing. She knew with determination, hard work, and luck, that she would fulfill her dream of one day ruling the world. At nineteen years old and being fifteen units shy of graduating from college, Courtney set off to Europe, where she enjoyed a high profile modeling career in Milan, Barcelona, London, Paris, and Greece.

Duncan Ryder Martello was born into the famous Martello family. His father was Peter Martello, a renowned doctor that was known for his work with stem cell research. His uncle was Joseph "Joey" Martello of Martello Productions, one of the highest grossing production companies in Hollywood. As a boy, Duncan was a real punk and always got into trouble, even landing into juvie a couple of times. The only time he seemed to behave himself was when Uncle Joey promised to take him on set of the latest movie the company had in production, which then lead to the joke of Duncan being born to the wrong Martello.

Joey had two daughters, Sophia and Laura, both of whom were more interested in becoming marine biologists than running the multi-million production company. Joey considered Duncan like the son he never had as well as his favorite nephew. Despite all the pushing from his two older brothers, Miles and Kevin, and their father, Duncan decided to pursue a career in film rather than medicine.

After graduating college, he developed a nasty drinking problem. Two months later he was promptly sent to rehab. Once he was out, he and his buddy Trent Cohen started "Dunent Productions" (Since the name Martello was already taken), a film and documentary production company specializing in independent films, and wanted to achieve success without his uncle's connections. The first few movies went nowhere, but the sixth movie "Track Heart" was a minor success, minor enough to catch the eye of Hal Bloomberg, Vice President of Paramount Pictures and a good friend of Uncle Joey. He promised Duncan and Trent that if the next four movies were successes, that he would secure them a picture deal with the company. "Cabana Nights" and "College Freshman: How I Contracted Gonorrhea" did very well and were beloved by critics, but "Jesse's Hippo" and "Clown of Mind" received mixed reviews along with a mediocre success in the states and a huge success on the foreign market, as well as establishing a cult following, but it wasn't enough to get the deal, leaving Duncan and Trent unsure of what to do next.

When Uncle Joey passed away at the age of seventy-five, he left his production company to Duncan. He proudly took over without protest from his cousins, made Trent a full partner, and secured the deal with Paramount.

The day Duncan and Courtney met was the day production began on _Sins and Cargo_, an action drama starring teen hearthrob Alejandro Gomez. He was immediately charmed with her, she was such an adorable creature. After the film's leading lady, Lindsay Flemming, was having a difficult time transitioning into a dramatic role, she was let go and Courtney took over the role, per Duncan's demands. The role in _Sins and Cargo _was what set Courtney on the map to stardom.

Duncan couldn't have met Courtney at a worst time. All of her mother's money was stolen by her former business partner in a Ponzi scheme unbeknownst to her. Courtney's money only lasted for a short time before Charlotte had to declare bankruptcy. The day they were scheduled to move out was the day that Duncan signed a second three picture movie deal with Universal Studios. He gave Courtney an advanced check and cast her as the title character in "_The Confidential Files of Madison Dutch_", which opened to international critical acclaim and had an immense box office take-in. Her next film was "_Discombobulated Truths/Perplexity Lies_", where she won an Academy Award for Best Actress in a Female Lead, along with the movie taking home Best Picture, with Duncan winning for producing the movie.

Both of their careers were soaring, and with that came beautiful changes. Charlotte won her lawsuit against the thief, Courtney became the face of a Versace and Miss Dior ad campaign, and they were able to pay off their debts. Duncan proposed to Courtney on her 22nd birthday with a eight carat Tiffany engagement ring. They were married at a castle in Rome, with three hundred guests in tow.

After two years of marriage and relocating from a swanky penthouse in Manhattan to a luxurious mansion in Bel Air, they set their sights on having a family. At twenty four, Courtney became pregnant with their first child. Callum Ryder Martello was born on the sixth of November. Two years later, a second child, Isabelle Topaz Martello was born on the eighth of April.

Between the time they were married and had the children, both Courtney and Duncan were swarmed with movies, photo shoots, and book tours. Courtney began publishing her children's stories and graphic novels, which became best sellers and eventually adapted into screenplays and a television show. Duncan expanded the production company to include what he originally planned, documentaries and independent films.

Duncan and Courtney Martello are having a party tonight to announce a very special surprise: They are pregnant with Baby Number Three.

_**_**WHAT SECRETS ARE THEY HIDING AND WHAT PROBLEMS DO THEY HAVE? TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO, COMING SOON! **_**_

_**_**BE SURE TO FOLLOW THE STORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_**_

_**_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD, ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND! NO FLAMES!**_**_


End file.
